Übersicht über den Handlungsverlauf
Monsieur Ibrahim und die Blume des Koran =Das Kennenlernen= Moses, der elfjährige Junge, dessen Vater ein Anwalt in einer Kanzlei ist, muss zuhause den Haushalt schmeißen, während sein Vater täglich arbeitet. Vor lauter Langeweile schlachtet er sein Sparschwein und geht mit den Geld zu den Dirnen wo er sich als 16-jähriger Jungendlicher ausgibt und sich mit den Mädchen vergnügt. Moses vergnügt sich bei den Dirnen Anfangs beginnt er nur seinen Vater zu bestehlen, er nimmt Geld aus der Haushaltskasse und verwendet es für einen weiteren Besuch bei den Mädchen. Der Preis für ein Mädchen liegt bei 200 Francs. Als er dann den netten Araber, Monsieur Ibrahim, an der Ecke kennen lernt, beginnt er auch diesen zu bestehlen. Jeden Tag verschuldtet er sein Gewissen um eine Konservendose mehr und denkt sich dabei bloß: Er ist doch bloß ein Araber." Doch Monsieur Ibrahim der dies zu merken scheint, gibt keinen Laut von sich. Er beginnt den netten Araber von neben an zu bestehlen Da Moses Bruder und auch seine Mutter die Familie schon früh verlassen haben, ist alles das Moses geblieben ist, sein Vater, welcher sehr mürrisch ist und ihn nicht mehr Beachtung als einem Hund, welche er hasst, schenkt und viel arbeiten musst. Ständig redet er von Popol, seinem älteren Burder, welcher all das gewesen war, was Moses nie für ihn sein kann. Für ihn ist der Name Popol eine andere Bezeichnung für seine Minderwertigkeit. =Der Araber von nebenan= Anfangs denkt Moses immer nur: Er ist doch bloß Araber," als er ihn bestiehlt. Doch nach einiger Zeit erfahrt er, dass der Mann in dem kleinen Laden kein Araber sondern Moslem ist. Araber bedeutet in dieser Branche: Nachts und auch sonntags geöffnet. Als sie beginnen sich näher kennen zu lernen, nennt Monsieur Ibrahim Moses immer öfter Momo, da er findet das Moses ein zu religiöser Name ist. Durch Monsier Ibrahim lernt Momo zu Lächeln, da er anfangs denkt, dass Lächeln nur etwas für Reiche und Glückliche sei. Dieses Wissen nutzt er in der Schule um sich aus brenzlichen Situationen zu befreien, wie auch im alltäglichen Leben. Der Spaziergang zum Kennenlernen =Der Spaziergang= Eines morgens, zeigt Monsieur Ibrahim Momo die Straßen von Paris. Sie gehen an riesen Luxusboutiquen vorbei, deren Schaufenster im Gegensatz zu Monsieur Ibrahim´s leer erscheinen. Monsieur Ibrahim erklärt Momo, dass er ein Sufi ist. Das Wort Sufi leitet sich von dem Wort Sufismus ab, welches eine mystische Richtung des Islam ist. Er entstand im 8. Jahrhundert und betont im Gegensatz zum Legalismus die innere Versenkung. Moses mit Monsieur Ibrahim beim Spaziergehen. =Der verschwundene Vater= Eines Tages kommt Moses Vater nach Hause, sein Gesicht ist leer. Er erzählt ihm das man ihn entlassen habe und er sich nun eine neue Arbeit suchen muss. Den nächsten Tag geht Moses mit Monsieur Ibrahim Schuhe kaufen. Als er heim kommt findet er einen Brief mit Geld, indem sein Vater ihm schreibt, dass er es wohl nie schaffen wird ein guter Vater zu sein. Er hat alles Geld, dass er noch hatte, zu dem Brieg hinzu gelegt und ging fort. Nicht für ein, zwei oder drei Tage sondern für immer. Moses, der das nur schwer verkraftet, tut so als sei sein Vater immer noch da. Als sei alles beim Alten, auch wenn es das nicht ist. Er kocht immer noch für zwei und setzt sich in den Sessel seines Vaters, um zu glauben er sei noch immer da. Nach einiger Zeit, als das Geld knapp wird, verkauft er die Bücher seines Vaters um sich etwas dazu zu verdienen. Die neuen Schuhe von Momo =Welcher Moses?= Momo entschließt sich die Zimmerwände der Wohnung auszumalen, um mehr Farbe in die dumpfe Wohnung zu bringen. Plötzlich steht eine junge Frau vor ihm die ihn fragt ob er weiß wo Moses ist. Sie sagt sie sei seine Mutter, die die Familie damals verlassen hatte. Er erzählt ihr, dass er nicht weiß wo Moses ist und sagt ihr er ist abgehauen um seinen Bruder Popol zu suchen. Die verwunderte Frau antwortet darauf verwundert, welchen Bruder er suche, da Moses ihr einziges Kind sei. Schließlich kehrt sie ihm den Rücken zu und verschwindet durch die Haustür. Die glücklichen Gesichter der beiden Freunde. =Der neue Sohn= Als einige Wochen vergangen sind, drängt Momo auf eine Adoption. Er will der Sohn des Monsieur Ibrahim sein. Anfangs haben sie wenig Glück, doch schlussendlich stimmt die Frau der Behörde der Adoption zu. Die Übergabe des Korans. =Die letzte Reise= Monsieur Ibrahim erzählt Momo von seiner Frau die in die Heimat zurückgekehrt ist. Voller Freude wollen sie sie besuchen. Zuerst kauften sie ein Auto, dann muss Monsieur Ibrahim den Führerschein nachmachen. Als sie losfahren, darf Momo ans Steuer. Sie fahren durch Griechenland, Albanien und durch die Schweiz. Sie besuchen Kirchen, Moschen und andere heilige Gebäude. Sogar das Dawische besuchen sie. Wie sie sich drehen und tanzen faszinierte sie. Mit dem neugekauften Auto geht es auf die lange Reise. Als sie kurz vor ihrem Ziel sind, den alten Freund Abdulha zu besuchen, bittet der alte Mann Momo an einem Straßenrand zu warten, er wird ihn wieder abholen. Momo wartet am Straßenrand auf seinen neuen Vater, doch er kommt nicht. Durstig und hungrig geht Moses in das nächste Dorf. Dort kommen in viele aufgeregte Leute entgegen die in einer fremden Sprache auf ihn einreden. Sie bringen ihn in ein Zimmer in dem der Monsier Ibrahim blutüberströmmt und mit vielen Schnittwunden liegen sieht. Mit Tränen verabschiedet er sich und reist zurück in die Rue de Bleu. Dort führt er den Laden seines verstrobenen Vaters weiter und bekommt viele kleine Kinder. Sogar seine Mutter besucht er regelmäßig mit seiner Frau. Er ehrt den Koran und sagt immer:" Ich weiß was in meinem Koran geschrieben steht," wie es sein Vater früher immer gesagt hat. Moses beim Lesen des Korans.